Shifty
Shifty jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Happy Tree Friends. Opis Postaci Shifty i jego brat Lifty są parą identyczną parą zielonych szopów którzy są braćmi kleptomanami. Często kradną towar i produkty innych postaci Happy Tree Friends, a także skarby, plądrują domy oraz robią coś dzięki czemu mogą szybko się wzbogacić. W większości okradają Lumpy'ego. Prawdopodobnie dlatego tak często go okradają, ponieważ jest pozbawiony inteligencji i zdrowego rozsądku co czyni go łatwym celem. Choć mają tę samą płeć, wygląd i osobowość, Shifty nosi fedorę i często szefuje nad Lifty'm. Wiadomo że Shifty jest starszym bratem w duecie, bo jest trochę wyższy i ma nieco niższy ton głosu. Pomimo uśmiechu na ich twarzach, prawie zawsze giną w odcinkach w których się pojawiają. Mają też swój rozpoznawalny znak, którym jest ich zły chichot. Podobnie jak większość rodzeństwa Shifty i Lifty często się kłócą o to przez kogo coś poszło nie tak, ale kiedy szykuje się jakiś problem razem współpracują. Shifty zdradził parę razy Lifty'ego ale nigdy na odwrót. Mimo Licznych Nielegalnych Działań, często przyczyniają się do zadań rekreacyjnych (takich jak jazda na rollercoasterze i uczestnictwo w przedstawieniu z okazji Bożego Narodzenia), nie powodując żadnych problemów. W rzadkich przypadkach zarabiają pieniądze uczciwie i mogą być nawet heroiczni, jak w Happy Trails 2 gdzie użyli własnej tratwy ratunkowej aby pomóc sobie i innym uciec z wyspy. Lifty i Shifty czasami zarabiają na siebie, nie kradnąc, jak wtedy, gdy sprzedawali psy, które szaleją kiedy ktoś zagwiżdże w "Doggone It" i kiedy sprzedawali płyn na porost włosów Disco Bear'owi w Easy Comb, Easy Go. Shifty i Lifty umierają dużo, ze względu na brak pracy zespołowej i ich chciwości. Podobnie jak Cuddles, Petunia I Sniffles mają tendencję do umierania w najbardziej makabryczne i szokujące sposoby. Ich śmierć najczęściej wiążą maszyny/pojazdy, są razem miażdżone, lub pocięci na plastry czy nadziani na coś ostrego. W krótkich odcinkach internetowych Lifty i Shifty zmarli w każdym odcinku w jakim się pojawili. W serialu przetrwali w epizodach: Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution i Easy Comb, Easy Go. Przetrwali także w krótkich szortach: Youtube Live Episode, Happy New Year, Cheesy Does It i Claw. Wydaje się że oboje kochają mięso jak widać w Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin 'It, Dunce Upon A Time a nawet na ich karcie tytułowej, Mają też talent do budowy samochodu, możliwość montażu/zmontowania samochodu jak w Junk in the Trunk i stworzenia własnego samochodu wyścigowego w Wheelin' and Dealin' Zgony Widziane na Komputerze i w TV 1. Wheelin' and Dealin': Połowa jego ciała zostaje zeskrobana przez chodnik. 2. Meat me for Lunch: Przemielony na kiełbasię. 3. Happy Trails Pt.2: Zjedzony przez rekina. 4. Milkin 'It: Jego dolna połowa ciała jest rozcinana przez wiatrak a następnie zawiązuje się wokół niego. 5.Class Act: Zginął w wybuchu. 6.Remains To Be Seen: 1.Zginął w Katastrofie ciężarówki 2.Zginął ponownie gdy Lumpy przebiegł po nim kosiarką. 7.Stealing the Spothlight: Zabity przez świąteczne lampki Lumpy;ego 8.The Wrong Side of Tracks: Rozdrobniony przez wirujący słup przy wejściu do wesołego miasteczka. 9.From Hero to Eternity: Wciągnięty przez wir i spalony przez lawę. 10.And the Kitchen Sink: Przecięty na pół przez linę. 11.Don't Yank My Chain: rozjechany przez pociąg. 12.Doggone 'It: Przez awarię samochodu ma stłuczkę, wypada przez przednią szybę i rozmiażdża na drzewie. 13.Sea What i Found: Objęty roztopionym złotem. 14.Easy For You to Sleigh: Flippy Rozcina go świątecznym ciastkiem. 15.Who's to Flame?: Przebity przez spadające przedmioty. 16.As You Wish: Nadziany na lampę. 17.Dunce Upon a Time: Zmiażdżony przez wieżę zamkową. 18.Gems the Breaks: Ugotowany na śmierć przez Splendida. 19.Aw, Shucks!: Zmiażdżony przez ogromny kawałek popcornu. 20.Junk in the Trunk: Owinięty wokół napędu furgonetki po czym jest rozrywany. 21.Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Flet wbity w serce. 22.Wrath of Con: Spłonął lub został zgniecony przez oddech Splendid'a. 23.Swelter Skelter: Nabity twarzą na sople. 24.Breaking Wind: Zabity przez pierdnięcie Splendid'a. 25.Kringles Feast: Albo umarł z uduszenia gazem albo w ogromnej eksplozji wywołanej przez Lumpy'ego. 26.False Alarm: Jego głowa i tułów zostają okaleczone. 27.Kawałek jego ogona i głowy zostają odcięte. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie, które w jednym odcinku są dobre, a w drugim złe